


A Little Godling

by ValkyrieShepard



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Desperation, Fluff, Hades Game Spoilers, M/M, Riding, Smut, Spoilers, Top Thanatos, Voyeurism, alluding to possible mpreg, baby talk, bottom Zagreus, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: Zagreus finds out a terrible truth about him being on the surface. But Thanatos is there to comfort him, and the two have a date on the surface. For a little while.
Relationships: ThanZag, Thanatos/Zagreus, Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Zagreus/Thanatos, Zagreus/Thanatos (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 850





	A Little Godling

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel, kind of, to my previous fic with [Thanatos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335211)!

Zagreus’ heart was beating in his chest. So hard that he could swear that it was going to jump out at any moment. He had left his father behind, sent him back to his own house by the expressway Styx. For the first time he had turned his fate around and delivered it unto his father. Now all he had to do was follow directions.

This was surreal. The outside world was surreal to him. He had actually made it! Something white and cold was covering the ground, melting away when he set his bare feet onto it. One foot in front of the other, trying to calm his heart but it was impossible. Not when he was met with such a view.

The cliff was steep before him, leading down not to the Underworld, but a gigantic mass of water. As far as the eye could see, so much water. And in the distance…

Zagreus had to shield his eyes from this enormous ball of light. Even as it was just starting to come up from behind the horizon, it was already blinding him. The sun. Thanatos had told him about it. It would just become bigger and brighter soon, he should hurry.

“Whoa.”

He couldn’t hold back his gasp as he saw the cottage, devoid of this white stuff that was everywhere else. Here the temperature was cozy, and he felt his body relax despite his nervousness. A woman was kneeling in front of a patch of vegetables Zagreus didn’t know the name of. Blonde, hair sticking out oddly like his.

“Persephone?,” his voice was shaky as he said the name, and the woman turned to look at him.

His mother. He knew right away. So did she, in the end. Despite the first shock, not knowing that Zagreus had been alive all this time, she welcomed him into her home right away - and into her arms. To feel her like this, to be held by his birth mother! He could scarcely believe it.

“Oh Zagreus, my boy,” she sighed as she pulled away, her hands still on him as if unwilling to pull away completely. Zagreus understood the sentiment too well. “How big you are!”

“Heh, grew this body myself, you know,” he said, and Persephone laughed. He had made his mother laugh. Perhaps it was stupid to feel pride from this, but Zagreus didn’t mind being a little stupid.

“Well done,” Persephone shot back, but then there was concern in her eyes. A sudden change. “You look so pale suddenly, is something wrong?”

“I…,” Zagreus hadn’t noticed the change at first - too happy to finally see his birth mother and knowing that she was happy to see him too. But now he felt different. Like a pit had opened in his stomach and was draining out all energy that he had. “I… am not sure. It… it hurts.”

He doubled over and the two of them fell to their knees, Persephone’s hand on his back.

“Zagreus, oh no…,” she looked away for a moment. “I was afraid something like this could be the case. I don’t think you can stay.”

“But I… came all this way,” Zagreus’ voice was shaky again, only this time for a different reason. Being killed had never been this painful before. “I- I tried so hard. It’s not fair, mother. I want to stay - with you. Please, mother-”

“Oh my dear son,” Persephone said, and pulled him close into another hug. “It is not fair. None of this is. I am so sorry.”

Even swallowing was painful at this point, and Zagreus started to see the familiar red around the two of them. Would Persephone be swallowed as well? He couldn’t let that happen! With all his remaining strength he pushed her away from him, and the pool of blood spread underneath him.

“I will come back,” he gasped. “I promise. I’ll come back!”

How fast one could go from being the happiest one had ever been in their life to feeling absolutely miserable. His heart shattered on the way back to the House of Hades, and his body shuddered in other ways. Because he was sobbing now. He couldn’t help himself. That he had to do this all over again, as many times as it would take to talk to his mother. That he had to fight his father over and over again, go through all this misery. It wasn’t fair and yet there was nothing to be done. Just like Hades, he was evidently bound to this place.

The realisation hurt more than dying had just this moment.

“Zagreus,” a familiar, deep voice. He felt himself be pulled out of the pool of blood, and looked up into Thanatos’ face. So much concern there, surprise. He had never seen Zagreus like this. “What happened? Did you not find her?”

“I… I did,” Zagreus managed to get out. But it was hard to find the words, unable as he was to control his sobbing.

“Oh no, Zagreus,” Thanatos whispered, and suddenly picked him up. He turned to hide his face in Thanatos’ chest, not wanting to see or be seen by anyone in the house. An impossible wish, but he could pretend, at least for a moment.

It did not take long for him to feel the softness of his bed underneath them, and then the warmth of a blanket being pulled around him. There was a kiss pressed to the top of his head, but no words, not for now. It felt like ages that he was crying like this, and when the tears finally subsided a little, he felt exhausted.

“I can’t stay up there,” he finally said quietly. “All this… all this work. I finally saw her. And all I had were minutes with her.”

He sighed, his heart feeling so empty.

“I’m sorry, Zagreus,” Than replied, his voice soothing somewhat. He had always liked listening to him. “I suppose I should have expected that this could be a possibility. I’m so sorry.”

“You couldn’t have known,” Zagreus said. “I don’t blame you. I just - I thought that I had finally done it. Now I have to do it all over again.”

“Will you?,” Than asked.

“Of course,” Zagreus decided against sitting up. All he wanted to be for a while was in Thanatos’ arms. His warmth. “For her. I have to. I want to. Even… even if I can only talk to her for a few minutes.”

“I hope she realises what a wonderful son she has,” there was a smile that Zagreus could hear in his voice. “Many others would give up.”

“Well. I’m stubborn,” Zagreus replied.

“Now that is true.”

Finally Zagreus turned to look at him again properly. His pain was soothed by Thantos’ love for him. How lucky he had gotten...

“It’s how I wormed my way into your heart, after all.”

Thanatos chuckled, a sound so cute it was like balm for his soul. He had never told him that though, he could already predict how grumpy that would make him.

“I suppose so. But it is part of your charm, too,” Than said.

“Charm, huh?,” Zagreus didn’t feel that charming at the moment. And yet Thanatos was still here. “I made her laugh, you know.”

“You tend to do that to people.” As he said this, Thanatos’ let his hand wander over his back, soothing him more.

“Even you.”

“Even me.”

“I like it when you laugh. And smile. You have a really great face overall.”

Again, that little chuckle. Every moment with Thanatos gave him back a little more energy.

“Why thank you,” Thanatos replied, then pulled him closer so that Zagreus was resting on his chest. “I will most likely regret this later, with work piling up, but you’re going to stay here for a while. You need to rest.”

“Well if that’s what the doctor orders…,” Zagreus sighed again and felt his heart to be a little fuller than before. “Just gonna get some energy for my next run…”

It felt like years since he had slept. Sometimes he didn’t feel the need to at all, but the shock had left him completely drained. Thank the gods for Thanatos though, he was still there when Zagreus woke up, had evidently slept some himself, with his hair being all messy. He still kept it long, after Zagreus had told him how much he liked that look on him.

He sat up to reach out and smooth back some of the messy hair, as Thanatos smiled at him.

“Turn around for me,” Zagreus said, and Thanatos did so without asking.

With his fingers he carded through his silky hair, loving the feel of it, untangling any knots that had appeared overnight - or whatever time of day it was up there. He had done this once before, and was delighted he had the chance to again, something about doing Thanatos’ hair was just so intimate. And he had definitely gotten better at braiding it since last time. He let the braid fall over Thanatos’ shoulder, made him turn back around and kissed his cheek.

“Death has never been more beautiful, the mortals won’t know what hit them,” he told Than.

“Oh shush,” Thanatos rolled his eyes but Zagreus could tell he enjoyed the compliment. “Speaking of, though. I do have to go.”

Zagreus sighed.

“Sometimes I wish we could have more time, just the two of us,” he said softly. “It’s always just bits and pieces here and there. Couldn’t we get… a few hours?”

“Your father-”

“Oh he’s always mad at me,” he interrupted. “What’s one more thing? I’ll take the blame for it, Than. Please.”

This time it was Thanatos who sighed. At the same time Zagreus could tell that he was getting through to him.

“Let’s say next time you make it up to the surface…,” Thanatos mumbled. “I’ll be there.”

“The surface? But I can’t stay there…”

“So? Then we have a time limit, a few hours. If you’re okay delaying seeing your mother for a little bit,” Thanatos added.

“I… Yeah. I got all the time in the world, don’t I?”

“We all do,” Thanatos added. And then he vanished, as he always did. Which often left Zagreus wanting just one more kiss, but unable to get it.

“Well, time to pick up Aegis,” he told himself, and left.

Sleep had done wonders to his form and his mood. He had something to look forward to, no matter how excruciating the pain was up there. There was a bit of time, he could see the surface again, and maybe watch the sun together with Thanatos. It hurt, that much was true, but it was so beautiful at the same time. Almost as beautiful as Thanatos.

The Fates were at work again, Zagreus noticed when it was Aphrodite who greeted and helped him along the way.

“Oh little godling, what’s in your heart that makes it swell such?,” she asked him.

“Meeting a special someone… along the way,” he added.

“How delightful!” Through the small orb, Zagreus could see her pink hair bounce, as if it had a mind of its own. “A shade that caught your attention? I shall make sure you get to meet them once more.”

Zagreus made sure to bow and pay his respects.

“I am grateful, Lady Aphrodite. As always.”

He had time to think on the way up. It was going well, and he was confident that he would soon meet Thanatos on the surface. Some things were routine to him now, avoiding traps, finding the blind spots of shades. Other things were harder, like talking to Patroclus and leaving him again. They had become friends, eventually, and part of him wished he didn’t have to fight through the three realms of the Underworld to meet him.

But at last, here he was, in front of his father once more.

“Do you see now?,” Hades’ voice boomed towards him again. Once more, the dramatic way that he turned around to face him. Zagreus could only roll his eyes. “There is. No. Escape.”

“You know, you could have simply said that from the beginning,” Zagreus pointed out.

“I did.”

“No, not your vague ramblings and odd phrases. The actual words,” he held up his shield, ready to fight. “Something like: Oh hey boy, once you go up on the surface you have a few hours at most before you will literally die from simply being there.”

“Pah,” Hades scoffed. “As if that had stopped you.”

“No, not at all.” Zagreus grinned at him. “And you will not stop me from seeing mother again. As many times as it takes.”

“You have met-,” Hades cursed under his breath, and avoided his eyes. There it fell again, his cloak. “It does not matter. Prepare to be sent back.”

“Never.”

The shield. It never let him down. It would protect him, and slam into his foes with Ares’ might - power that he could feel surging through him. Both he and Aphrodite backing his every move. He wanted to go out there so badly, for mother, for Than. Nothing would stop him from reaching his goal. And his father… fighting him so often had revealed flaws in his technique, and unlike Zagreus, Hades seemed to struggle with learning new things. He would need it to beat his son, so for now, he succeeded.

Panting, he relished in the silence that this place between the surface and the Underworld gave him. Thoughts came back to him that were different than the mere survival and the need to fight. Some of which he had to share with Thanatos. With a smile, he stepped through the last doorway, and squinted at the light of the sun once more.

Would he ever get used to it?

“Zagreus.”

The voice was distant, close to the cliff. He stepped out of the doorway and felt the cold snow underneath his feet again. It hissed as he walked, melting where he stepped, leaving small footprints.

“Hey Than,” he said, reaching his partner. “Surprised I made it on the first try?”

He had to grin, feeling a little proud of himself. Thanatos returned it, and walked-

Hang on. Walked?!

Zagreus’ jaw dropped as he looked down where Thanatos’ feet were actually _on_ the surface. Walking through the snow. Up to him. He couldn’t even return the kiss Thanatos pressed to the corner of his mouth, he was so stunned. And now, as he looked up, he finally had confirmation. Thanatos was _actually_ smaller than him. By a mere inch, but still!

“You are!,” he blurted out. “You are smaller than me! I knew it!”

“Barely,” Thanatos said, with a slight blush in his cheeks. “Is this how you wish to spend our time here? Gloating?”

“Oh I had to say it,” Zagreus was smiling again, he pulled Thanatos close and gave him a proper kiss. He couldn’t get enough of those. “I’ve never seen you actually walk. It’s a little odd, I have to admit.”

“And now we move on,” Thanatos decided. He pulled something out of a pouch on his belt, an orange… glowy thing. It reminded Zagreus of something, but he couldn’t put his finger on it.

Slowly the air grew warmer around them, the snow melted and revealed slightly wet, green grass. It still felt so odd to Zagreus.

“What is it?,” he asked, as Thanatos let go of the orb and let it float in mid air.

“A little piece of Asphodel. I was not in the mood to have to huddle up for warmth.” He then took the fabric usually wrapped around his waist and shoulders, and spread it out for them so that they had a place to sit and watch over the vast expanse that was the ocean, and the rising sun behind it.

“A little huddling doesn’t sound so bad, if you ask me,” Zagreus whispered, and inched closer. A strong arm wrapped around his shoulders.

“Maybe a little is fine,” Thanatos agreed.

It didn’t stay ‘a little’. It never did. Ever since their relationship had changed, neither could keep their hands off one another. It didn’t matter if it was Tartarus, or even the boiling heat of Asphodel. Thanatos took him where he stood, and Zagreus loved it. This time, under the rising sun of this surface world that was cold and warm at the same time.

Thanatos liked to press him down, to display his strength although they were both surely fully aware that Zagreus could fight back if he wanted to. It was just that he really didn’t want to. Something about feeling Thanatos’ weight on top of him got him so turned on, it was hard to not beg for his cock straight away.

But Zagreus froze for a moment when that weight was gone again, and he opened the eyes he had closed in anticipation of what was to come. Thanatos… he was just staring at him.

“Something on my face, mate?,” Zagreus asked, a little annoyed.

“No, I did not realise… The sun,” Thanatos added. “It makes you look different.”

“In a bad way?,” he asked. Thanatos’ head somewhat hid the sun from him, but with the burning orange behind him, Thanatos too seemed… otherworldly. Radiant. There was no way Zagreus could be looking the same.

“No,” Thanatos said softly. Once more he leaned in to kiss him. What started out as a light press of lips against his own, turned into something deeper. As he had thought, it was never ‘a little’. “You are absolutely stunning. Prince.”

_Prince_. Thanatos almost never called him that. He didn’t know why he would do so now, only that this time he really did have to beg for his cock.

“Thanatos,” he groaned. “Please just… I need you. _Now_.”

“Hm,” Thanatos huffed with a smile. “Gladly.”

As he leaned down to start kissing his neck - one of Zagreus’ favourite spots - the braid over his shoulder tickled his bare chest. Zagreus’ back arched as Thanatos’ hands started wandering over his body, effortlessly undressing him, and he was very thankful Thanatos had thought ahead with the piece of Asphodel he had brought.

He grinned, feeling the familiar gesture, the fingers between his cheeks, as Thanatos’ spell warmed him up from the inside, made him slick and ready for his cock. Still, he whined a little, trying to make Thanatos _hurry up already_.

Zagreus didn’t notice the rustling of bushes behind him, just noticed once again that the heat of Thanatos’ body had gone somewhat. But even pouting up at him, Thanatos’ gaze was fixed on something else.

“Than, don’t stop,” Zagreus groaned, but was hit with a hand to his mouth, slick from that spell. Against Thanatos’ hand, he let out a moan. The scent of that slickness went straight to his head, and he felt himself lost in a haze of want.

“I hear voices.”

It took Zagreus a moment to hear them too. But surely no one could be here? They were so close to the entrance of the underworld, there was no way that mere mortals could simply walk here. Unless… they weren’t mortals. Which would be even worse.

“C-Can’t be…,” Zagreus whispered. Not that he was really sure of anything at the moment, only that he really needed Thanatos’ cock in him.

But there it was, quiet, muffled.

“...told you it wasn’t this way!”

“Who knows with all this bloody snow about, everything looks the…”

The bushes nearby were being ruffled by movement, and Thanatos still looked into their direction, but whoever it was, Zagreus did not care. He continued to undress his partner, pulling him out finally drew Thanatos’ attention back to him.

“Are you mad?,” he hissed. “They might see us.”

“Don’t care,” Zagreus mumbled. “Need you.”

“Zag please-”

But he couldn’t wait anymore. If Thanatos wasn’t going to do it, then he had to take it into his own hands. He surprised him with how strongly he pushed him back suddenly, knocking a bit of breath out of his lungs when Thanatos’ back hit the ground. Quickly enough he straddled him, that he hadn’t managed to get over the surprise and fight back. Thankfully, Thanatos’ cock betrayed what he truly wanted: Zagreus.

“We’ve got to turn around, we have to find the actual way,” the voices continued.

Zagreus looked down at Thanatos, his eyes wide, mouth opening to say something but in that moment Zagreus reached back and decided to sit down on that wonderful cock. A hand came to Thanatos’ mouth, trying to hold back his moan, brows drawn together in his beautiful expression of pleasure.

“Just a little bit further,” the other voice said. “We might be on the right track after all.”

In that moment, with Thanatos’ cock inside him, and his own hips rocking with a mind of their own, Zagreus did not care if a few mortals wandered in on them. Deep down, a part of him wanted them to see. What would they think? Would they recognise them as gods?

“Zag,” Thanatos brought out, it sounded like a warning. But Zagreus took his time to sit up, biting his lower lip at feeling Thanatos’ cock sliding almost completely out of him.

“Do you really want me to stop?,” he asked.

“I- ahhh,” Thanatos groaned when Zagreus sat down again, not holding back his own moans. He so very rarely saw Thanatos at his mercy like this. He decided he liked it.

He took Thanatos’ increasingly loud moans as a ‘yes’, and got lost in the pleasure he brought himself. It took him a few moments to notice the eyes on them, felt himself flush, his chest and cheeks red, but unable to stop. Why couldn't he stop?

He wanted them to see…

Two pairs of eyes. Men, halfway hidden in the bushes, one of them with a hand over his mouth. He didn’t just feel their eyes on him, but Thanatos’ as well, and out of his periphery saw him hide again behind his hands.

“Let them see,” he said gently, taking one hand in his own. “The magnificence of a union of two gods. Life and death.”

“Gods,” one of the men gasped, and the other grabbed his shoulder.

Zagreus grinned at their reaction, the shock on their faces but also their desire. They were not built like them, these mortals. Not as strong, as impressive. The ground underneath Thanatos turned black, and for a moment Zagreus was scared that he would be brought back to the House but no - It was Thanatos.

He was showing off.

This was fun, he thought. He let his hands rest in the darkness by Thanatos’ head, felt the cold of it, felt it run up his arms. He had more leverage that way, closed his eyes to revel in these sensations. Thanatos’ warm cock inside him, the cold on his arms, the eyes of those mortals on him.

“Give me your seed, Thanatos,” he groaned, feeling himself getting close.

The name urged the mortals into moving again. They gasped, and he saw the fear in their eyes when he opened his own once more. Yes, death incarnate, right in front of them. He had to laugh as they ran, unaware that if Death wanted to take them, no amount of running would save them.

“Zagreus, you fool,” Thanatos’ voice made him look down again. Oh how delightful the view was. His hair dishevelled, cheeks flushed red.

“Looks like you enjoyed that though,” Zagreus was panting, never stopping his rhythm, wanting that cock to brush against that spot deep inside him. His eyes rolled back when it did.

“Merely… Merely trying to scare them off.”

“Of… of course... “

They were both close now, Zagreus could tell. Thanatos’ grip on him always turned a little tighter when he was, now his fingers were digging into his thighs and Zagreus would relish the brief marks that they would leave.

“Come… on…,” Zagreus panted. “Spill inside me. Come -”

He interrupted himself with his moan, when the sudden pleasure overwhelmed him. Thanatos had thrust up sharply, hard into him and it was all Zagreus needed to get over the edge.

“Oh gods,” he muttered to himself, falling over and barely catching himself as he came. Thanatos kept going, even from this position continued to thrust into him.

And then he felt it. That amazing, that perfect heat of Thanatos’ seed inside him.

“Even when I’m not begging,” Zagreus said, his breath shallow, quick. “You always come inside me.”

He decided to sit down again, to feel his cock once more and push the seed deeper.

“Almost like you want to put a little godling inside me.”

Oh how Zagreus relished in seeing Thanatos blush. Death Incarnate. Embarrassed. Looking away from him, even! Could there be any truth to it?

“Hey, Than,” Zagreus teased him. When he still wouldn’t look at him, Zagreus tightened around his cock. That got his attention. “Don’t tell me you actually want a child?”

His voice grew softer, inviting Thanatos to trust him.

“Maybe,” Thanatos said curtly.

“Really? With me?”

Thanatos paused again.

“Maybe.”

“I had no idea you thought about this kind of stuff,” Zagreus admitted. He leaned in closer and pressed a kiss to Thanatos’ lips that lingered as they breathed in each other’s scent. “It’s actually kind of sweet. I’m not… sure, to be honest. I don’t even know how.”

“Surely you know where children come from?,” Thanatos raised an eyebrow.

“I guess?,” Zagreus still didn’t feel like moving. So he didn’t. Thanatos was slowly getting soft inside him. “But Athena sprang from Lord Uncle Zeus’ head. So what do I know how that whole thing works for me.”

“Okay, you’ve got a point.”

“I have not seen a man with a big belly yet either,” Zagreus pointed out. “Then again I’ve not been on the surface much.”

“I am sure… that there could be a way,” Thanatos said softly. Slowly, the beginnings of a smile appeared on his lips. And carefully, his hand wandered to Zagreus’ belly. Where his cock would be inside him. “You are a god too, after all.”

“Maybe I can ask mother,” it was almost a whisper. At that, he finally sat up only to be embraced by Thanatos, lying down in his arms. “I wonder what else I may not know about myself. It is not like I could ask father these things. He would just be embarrassed.”

“Speaking of… how are you feeling? Any pain?”

“Not yet. I think we have a little while longer.”

Zagreus looked over towards the horizon, where the sun was much higher now. He was getting used to it, and its rays sent wonderful warmth down to them.

“Can I try again then?,” Thanatos asked, a breathy whisper into his ear. By his hip, Zagreus felt something growing hard again. “A little godling.”

Zagreus bit his lip, trying to keep himself from moaning. Maybe a little godling would not be too bad. Maybe practice alone for it, would not be too bad. He pressed back against Thanatos’ erection, eager to try at least.

It was a lot more gentle this time, the way Thanatos took him, both lying on their sides. His touch was soft, caressing every part of his body that he could reach. And if he wasn’t, he was cradling Zagreus close, thrusting slowly but deeply inside him. Despite the strange surface world, the strange sun, Zagreus felt so safe in his arms. Only with him, he could let go. Only with him, he knew that there was nothing in this world that could harm him.

He relaxed, opened himself up to the possibility of something happening with his body. He pressed back against Thanatos as he felt him come again, deep inside him. A son of life and death… what would he be like, Zagreus wondered. Would he have his eyes, Thanatos’ complexion? Whatever it was he already pictured in his mind, it was perfect.

Zagreus sighed, feeling that there was hope now. Even as the pain hit him, and he groaned involuntarily.

“Help me put my clothes on,” he blurted out. He just couldn’t stand the thought of arriving in front of his father completely naked, with Thanatos’ seed dripping right out of him.

Thanatos was confused but did as he was instructed, and as he was clothed again he held him close. His own body was shivering with the waves of pain that wrecked it, getting increasingly more painful with every one. How he had lived through this the first time, he did not know.

“It feels like my insides are being shredded,” Zagreus brought out through pained breaths.

“Zag, I’m sorry, I-”

“Is this how the mortals see you, I wonder,” Zagreus had to huff, finding the image strangely funny. “I think seeing you as the last thing in my life would not be so bad.”

“Zag, please, let me deliver you. Let me cut it short.”

“Can… can you do that?,” he asked.

“You are destined to die right now. So… yes.”

“Please, Than. Please do it. It hurts so much.” Tears were filling his eyes, and Thanatos took on a more blurry form. If he were standing in front of his father, or mother, he would tough it out. But with his love, he could admit how much this hurt. And he wasn’t ashamed, and did not feel lesser for it.

“It’s alright, it will be alright,” Thanatos said softly. He leaned in closer, forehead pressing to Zagreus’. Who hoped that he didn’t mind the sweat running down his face. But his touch let him take in a deep breath, and the pain lessened just a little bit. “Let us go home now, my love.”

“A trip with… with Death himself. I am honoured,” Zagreus sighed, as his final breath left his lips.

Again.

But it was different this time. It wasn’t the river Styx that greeted him, the redness that surrounded his entire being. No, he was cradled gently by the man he loved, and absolute darkness surrounded them. If it weren’t for the feeling in his stomach, he didn’t know they were moving at all.

He wasn’t scared though. The pain had gone now, and he was looking into Thanatos’ eyes. So gentle. So loving.

Slowly the darkness faded away, and Zagreus found himself in a familiar location. The balcony in his father’s house. The chaise lounge he had ordered for Thanatos, who liked spending his time here away from the bustle of the rest of the shades. Zagreus himself had actually never sat down on it, but was pleased to find out that it was soft and comfortable.

“That was… so peaceful,” he said. “I feel like… this was very intimate.”

There it was again. Thanatos blushing.

“I do not hold everyone the way I do you,” he admitted.

“I should hope so.”

“I… Zagreus, I am glad I could do this for you,” he continued. “I wish I…”

“Had the time to stay?,” Zagreus finished for him.

Thanatos nodded.

“You already indulged me too much,” he leaned in to press a kiss to Thanatos’ cheek - still a little red. “Go. I’ll be fine. It’s time to see mother again.”

“Good luck,” Thanatos told him, and after another kiss, he vanished in the familiar puff of darkness.

Zagreus sighed. Time for another run.


End file.
